Single throw switches can be used in vehicles to detect the presence of an input, such as fluid pressure. A single throw switch typically provides a single circuit connection. Single throw switches can be utilized in circuits to create an open circuit when a desired input is not detected and a closed circuit when the desired input is detected. Accordingly, a single throw switch in a closed circuit position having an open circuit fault may not be distinguishable from a single throw switch in an open circuit position. Therefore, it may be difficult to detect circuit faults in circuits utilizing single throw switches.